The Rise of Arua and Friends
by SunnySP
Summary: Once Arua and her sister had been thrown out, they lived on the streets with friends for 3 years till one elderly man crossed their paths and saw Arua's true potential. Now she is the light-blue ninja of water. But what happens when the serpentine capture her sister, it is up to them to get her back!
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: Rise of Arua

Summary: Once Arua and her sister had been thrown out, they lived on the streets with friends for 3 years till one elderly man crossed their paths and saw Arua's true potential. Now she is the light-blue ninja of water. But what happens when the serpentine capture her sister, it is up to them to get her back. Will they get June in time or will she become evil for the rest of her life?

I don't own any of Ninjago except for my 2 OCs.

I will accept some OCs, just put them in your review. Follow the guidelines.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Ninja Skill:

Ninja Weapon:

History:

Strengths:

Fears:

Talents:

Element Power Possessed (if wanted one):

Ninja Outfit:

Extra:

* * *

I'll pick about 5 OCs, then I will start with the story and please, if you feel the need to correct me then go ahead. I appreciate the help. Flames are welcome.


	2. Rejection

Chapter 1: Rejection

As the scene comes upon us, it shows two girls and their father. One of the girls was Arua, she was very sweet and shy with freckles dotted along her face and bright green eyes, she looked to be 16 years old and she was wearing black flip-flops, a white tee and blue skinny jeans. The other was June, Arua's little sister who didn't have freckles and had blue eyes, wearing a blue tee, no shoes, and black baggy jeans and seemed to be 10. Their father looked like he had been at a bar all night long without any breaks. Now they were at a store, not a big store like Wal-Mart or Target, but more like Dollar General and their dad wanted his money back for a carton of milk that he dropped on the floor before he bought it. I know, he was that drunk. June hid behind her sister while Arua argued with Micheal.

"Father? May we go home now?" Arua hadn't known of the intoxication of her father."No! We aren't going anywhere until I get my fucking money back!" He was furious because his daughter had the nerve to question him.

"But father you didn't even pay for it." Their father, Micheal, was angry. He was going to wait till they got home for her punishment that she didn't even know she was going to receive.

"Fine, we're going home now!" They all got out of the store and got in the car. When they arrived at home, their dad wanted to talk to Arua about her 'behaviour'.

"Arua, come here."

"Yes father? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I wanted to talk about what happened in the store-" Before he could finish his sentence, Arua spoke up. She didn't want her sister and herself to be treated this way any longer.

"It wasn't yours; you didn't pay for it yet!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you!" He slapped her across the face hard enough to send her to the ground.

Your mother and I don't want you or your sister anymore! You both think this is a game, but it's not! You complain and whine whenever you want something and I'm sick of it! Leave and never come back!" By the time he was done talking Arua had tears streaming down her face. She went upstairs to get her sister, with tears binding her vision. She didn't want her sister to be in this hostile environment anyway, so she grabbed her sister and left their parents forever.  
It has been a week since they had left their parents. Arua can still remember it like it was yesterday. She had yanked her sister out of her room while she was playing a game and listening to music. June had a shocked look on her face as she was being dragged street after street. Arua was afraid about what would happen to June after her dad was to talk to her. And Arua want them to be far away from their parents in case they wanted to track them down and give them another punishment.

So now they were walking down a street in Ninjago City, looking for jobs to do to get food. Sometimes they would hold up signs to get some food and most passers would give them some, but it wouldn't last for long. People will eventually get tired of this and start yelling at us. Arua almost always thought the negative and was always on the defensive. They soon saw a shop with a 'Hiring' sign on it. They rushed inside to see if they could work. The shop they went in was a video store, so they were pretty much able to do everything in it except handle the money. You need to be 18 or older to be able to handle money in any store. As soon as they applied for the job openings they were hired. Soon they were able to buy more food, but only that. They didn't have enough to rent an apartment or get anything else. So they stayed on the streets for the time being. It just so happens that 'the time being' would be 3 years. Within those 3 years, they stole and worked for their food, as little as the amount they got was, but never gave up on their lives.  
Near the end of their abandonment, they found new friends. Friends that they can relate to and depend on.

* * *

Thanks for all the OCs and reviews. I will need more throughout the story, maybe.


	3. Friends in the Making

Chapter 2: Friends in the Making

Arua and June were waiting in the video store for a few hours now for a customer. Business was slow today and the 2 had never had a pay raise or promotion because their boss wouldn't give them one and was too greedy with money. Think Mr Krabs from Spongebob. Soon enough, a customer came in. It was a girl who had olive skin, bright red hair tied in a bun at the base of her neck, bright blue eyes, and looked like she was Arua's age. She was browsing through the Comedies section of the videos in the store. She came up to the register Arua was managing.

"I'd like to buy this, please." She sounded like a nice person.

"Sure thing." Arua scanned the video and the girl was about to pay for it when she saw the tattered clothing the two were wearing, then looked worried and dropped the video.

"Are you homeless?" A pause was given from Arua.

"Y-yes."Arua was a bit hessitant only because this was sort-of personal.

"Oh, you poor things! You must be starving! I can get you something. Stay here!"

Arua and June looked at each other and shrugged. _We have no idea who this girl is and she is getting us food to eat! She must be pretty generous,_ Arua thought.

It was only a few minutes before the girl came back. She was carrying some bags. It smelled like chicken. She set it on the counter waiting for the 2 to get off their shift. it was convient for the time of her arrival because the two just got off.

"Hold on one sec., please." They went to puch their cards so notify that they were getting off their shift.

"Alright, now who are you? You just went off to get us food, yet you don't even know us! Why?" Arua and June were super confused as to why she was so generous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeta. Lizzie for short. Who are you two?"

"I'm Arua(Or-A) and this here, is June. She not much of a talker, though she does use a pen and paper or facial expressions." The 3 girls sat on a bench outside talking. Lizzie offered them the chicken that she brought them and gladly munched on it.

"So... How did you two end up on the streets?" She wanted to know because she is also an orphan.

"Well... I-I don't really like talking about it." When she finished talking she was on the verge of tears and bowed her head so no one could see. She could still remember it like yesterday even though it had been 3 years since the arguement.

_"Father? May we go home now?"_

_ "No! We aren't going anywhere until I get my fucking money back!"_

_ "But father you didn't even pay for it." _

_ "Fine, we're going home now!" When they got home their father wanted to 'speak' with Arua._

_ "Arua, come here."_

_ "Yes father? You wanted to see me?"_

_ "Yes I wanted to talk about what happened in the store-"_

_ "It wasn't yours, you didn't pay for it yet!"_

_ "Don't interupt me when I'm talking to you!" He slapped her across the face hard enough to send her to the ground. "Your mother and I don't want you or your sister anymore! You both think this is a game, but its not! You complain and whine whenever you want something and I'm sick of it! Leave and never come back!" Arua was crying hysterically from the slap and insult of herself and her sister, so she grabbed June and ran, never to see those wicked people again._

Arua didn't know she was talking out loud. When she looked up to she Lizzie's face, she had a bewildered look on. She didn't know how to react to this situation so she sat there waiting for an answer.

"I-I never knew... I wouldn't have asked you if I did. I'm sorry." She felt so guilty for Arua's pain. Lizzie had a choice to leave her home and she did, but Arua and June didn't. There parents didn't even love them enough to want to have them around anymore.

"Oh, it's alright. Like you said you wouldn't have asked if you knew. You don't have to apologize for my parents mistakes." She sniffled. She knew only a true friend would say something so meaningful. This was going to be a great friendship.

"So, what do we do now?" Lizzie knew exactly what to do.

"Do you guys have a place to live?" They shook their heads no and Lizzie motioned them to follow her. Arua and June looked at each other again. _This girl is weird, she barely knows us, but still she insists that she have us go anyway._ When Lizzie stopped walking the others tripped over her unknowingly.

"Opps, sorry." Arua didn't know she was going to stop and accidentally tripped over her.

"No problem, always glad to be someones pillow!" The three laughed at her joke. June could laugh because laughing and talking were two totally different things. Arua didn't know what it was like to laugh again, it felt good, it felt welcoming. She finally found a place where they both fit in and they made a new friend. Arua felt like she knew Lizzie for years, when really she had only met her this morning.

"Anyways, were here!" Lizzie's face lit up with exitement at the beautiful surroundings that she calls home. This was where she would go when she didn't have anywhere to go. June and Arua's faces were in awe. They had never seen a place so beautiful. The place they were at had many shimmering trees and creeks and not a patch of dirt was seen, only grass and flowers. June ran up to one of the patches of flowers and took in a big wiff. It smelled like vanilla. She picked one of the flowers to give to Arua and she graciously took it, also taking a wiff.

Arua watched her sister as she went frolicing in the flowers, playing in the creeks and climbing all the trees. Arua had never seen her so happy. She also didn't see Lizzie trying to snap her out of the trance. Soon she turned to look at her.

"So... How do you like it? I always come here when I don't have anywhere to go."

"It's... Amazing! I've never seen my little sister so happy. I'm glad she is for once. Do you think we could stay here?" Arua was going back into a trance wen she was done talking.

Lizzie laughed a little, "Of course you can! You can stay here as long as you like!" Arua's face lit up, then darkened at a thought, her parents.

"Really, can we really stay here? What if our parents come to find us? Can we still stay?" Lizzie thought she was being absurd, but she would always let them stay as long as they wanted to. Her home was their home.

"Yes, I don't care about your parents." The two sister's faces lightened up. June walked over to the spot Arua and Lizzie were talking at because she became curious. When June heard the good news, she ran to Lizzie and gave her a bear hug and Lizzie returned the hug. Then they all started laughing again. The sun was starting to set and Lizzie wanted her new friends safe from danger. So she thought for a moment and realized that she had a tree house that they could sleep in.

"Hey, its getting late. Why don't we go to my tree house and sleep for the night?" Arua and June didn't give it a second tought. Their minds were made up.

"Sounds great! Lets go." They walked through the woods for a few minutes before walking up to a tall tree. They could see that at the top of that there was a fairly large tree house. Big enough for 10 people, but it didn't seem very sturdy. Lizzie started up the tree using the makeshift ladder made with planks and nails she found lieing around. The others were more hesitant though.

"What are you waiting for?" Lizzie made her way up the rest of the tree, looked down from the small opening and motioned for the others to do the same.

June was a little scared and Arua knew this because of her expression and shivvering.

"Its alright, if you fall I'll be right behind and catch you, okay?" June gave a slow nod and approched the tree. About halfway up the tree, one of June's feet slipped and she gasped, but didn't fall. After she regained her footing she went up the rest of the tree with Arua right behind her. after they were all situated, they fell asleep in confort knowing they could trust each other.

* * *

How do you like the chapter? I've been trying to make them longer. And thanks to all the reviews I got. They make me feel warm and fuzzy because someone actually likes my work! I hope I got the OC down, please tell me if I did! VioletAssasin owns Lizzie!


	4. The Ninja of Water

Chapter 3: The Ninja of Water

Arua, June and Lizzie were just walking around in the forest that they live in, bored.

June sighed and Arua took this as a sign of boredom, "What do we do now? We don't have anything."

Lizzie stood still while she thought and gasped, "We can play a game!"

"Okay, but what kind of game? June can't really play anything because she can't talk."

Lizzie sighed in annoyance, "I don't know!" June sighed again and flopped onto the ground lying on her chest.

"June! Why do you have to get even more dirty?" She said her sister's name in a whine. "You know we have to make these last!"

June turned her head to look at her older sister and tried to look like she was getting smaller. She didn't like it when her sister got annoyed. It usually means something bad is going to happen. Arua saw her face, she looked like she had her feelings hurt.

"I'm sorry June, but you know you have to, right?" June nodded her head and stood up with her sister's help.

"Uh... Guys?" Lizzie's voice was trembling with terror. She couldn't move because of one Serpentine, Pythor.

"Why hello there." He gave one of his famous chuckles.

The other two weren't looking at him, but still stood where they were in shock. Not being able to move a muscle from fear, Pythor tried to grab the girls. Two got away, but only barely. June was caught in Pythor's arms. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He knew they were going to be good assets for his army. He would us them against the ninja and make the three girls fight for him, whether they wanted to or not. Soon the other two girls were surrounded by Serpentine. They thought they were going to be hurt and shut their eyes tightly while they waited for their beating, but it never came. Arua opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. Four people in ninja suits. One black with a scythe, one red with a sword, one blue with nunchucks and one white with shurikens. She wondered who these mysterious people were. She shook Lizzie's shoulders so that she could see for herself and was also shocked. The ninja were trying to get June from Pythor, but they couldn't because there were too many Serpentine to fight.

"We can't let Pythor get away!" The one in black seemed to be the leader.

"There are too many Serpentine to fight! We must regroup!" Did the one in white just suggest that they let Pythor get away with her sister!?

"WHAT! We are not leaving my sister with that... THING!" This was not a good time to get her mad. She was so mad that she didn't even notice the water flowing from the rivers and spiralling around her. As soon as the others noticed all the water shot at Pythor. To say Pythor was scared would be an understatement, he was downright terrified. So he bolted, along with June and the rest of the Serpentine. Arua fell after she made that attack, but the guy in white caught her. She was so exhausted that she couldn't even stand by herself.

"What just happened?" Lizzie heard the blue one say that, so he was utterly confused, along with the rest of them.

"We should get her to Destiny's Bounty." Arua was still in Zane's arms, but has now passed out. Lizzie was just more confused, but decided to follow the ninja to their ship.

"So... Since we are going to your ship, why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Lizzie took this opportunity to get to know the ninja since they sort of saved them. She thought they could be trusted enough to go to their home.

"Right, I'm Jay. The blue ninja of Lightning! That's Cole, the black ninja of Earth. Kai, the red ninja of Fire. And that one over there is Zane, the white ninja of Ice. You don't know how long it took to find you guys. I mean it took forever to find-"

"Alright! I think she gets it." Kai was, obviously, annoyed. Lizzie thought it might be a bad thing to get Jay started in a conversation. Seems like he would put you to sleep if her kept talking.

"Like Jay said, I'm Kai and I have a sister named Nya. We were found by Sensei Wu when Lord Garmadon kidnapped her for a trade with the four golden weapons."

"And what are the four golden weapons?" She was oblivious to the fact that they were fighting with the four golden weapons.

"Didn't you see us?" Lizzie shook her head and Cole sighed.

"This is one of the four golden weapons, the Scythe of Quakes," he said as he show her his weapon.

"Jay has the Nunchucks of Lightning, Kai has the Sword of fire and Zane has the Shurikens of Ice."

"Yes! We're here!" Jay ran up the ramp excitedly. I wonder why.

"This is Destiny's Bounty. It a ship that Zane found when he followed his falcon." Cole went up the ramp with Zane, Kai and Lizzie right behind. Zane immediately went to put Arua on one of the beds in the ninja's room and waited for her to wake up. He wrote a note that he put next to the bed. It said: _We will be on the deck when you wake up. _He went to the deck where the others were waiting for him.

* * *

I hope I got the guys personalities down! Thanks again for all the reviews and sorry for the late update, I was cramming for finals. I think I failed. :P


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

(June's POV)

I struggled to break free, but it was a lost cause. Soon enough these snakes brought me to a giant underground room. Where were they taking me? I stopped moving and Pythor looked at me.

"I see that you are in awe of our secret base." Pythor let go of me, but only to have more snakes shove me into a cage. I stumbled onto the floor and got up. Pythor was staring at me like he was trying to get me to talk. I gave motions to show that I couldn't. When he knew what I was motioning about, he thought for a few moments. He got one snake that was blue and had a long tail to get some paper and a pencil. He gave it to me and told me to use this. I wrote, 'Why have you taken me? Where am I? Who are you? What are you?' He spoke up after I gave him the paper back.

"I am Pythor, the last member of the Anacondrai clan. We are serpentine on a quest to find the four silver fang blades." He gave me the paper back, but I had nothing to say, or in my case, write. He left, probably to tend to the fang blades, whatever they were. I just sat in the cage for hours, wondering what would happen to me. Why wasn't my sister coming to get me? I thought she cared for me! Isn't that why she gave me all her food? Mabey she doesn't want me anymore. No! I can't think like that! She would never let anything happen to me! I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to be here any more. I want my sister! More tears began falling and I couldn't stop them. After an hour of crying, I stopped and just kept sniffling. I heard the door to the cage open, but I didn't bother to look up. I was too sad.

"I know what you're feeling, child. Pain and anger towards a particular person. Your sister never really wanted you, did she? She would always wine about you trying to have fun, she obviously didn't ruining anything that could help herself." He slithered over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to confort me or at least, thats what I thought. I tried to block him out. I knew he was lieing, but he was making a good point. My sister did get mad when I did anything really. I looked up to him, I don't know why. I couldn't move my head anywhere. He continued to rant about my sister and I didn't like it one bit. "But what I really question was when she took you away from your parents. She had absolutely no right to do that did she?" I stared with a dumdfounded look on my face. He was right, she took me away from mom and dad when they didn't do anythign for me. I started to nod and Pythor smiled at me. "Well? Do you want your revenge?" I put an evil face on. My sister was going to pay for what she did! She was going to regret EVER trying to take me away! I handed Pythor that said I wanted to make my sister pay. He chuckled a little and lead me to the main room filled with serpentine chatting about. Some were looking at me like I was crazy and I shot them glares, so they backed off.

"Here is how we're going to get revenge on your sister." He told me the plan and I agreed. He was going to let me run to my sister to tell her that I 'escaped' the serpentine. I was sure that she would bring the ninja with her, so this was going to be a win for me and Pythor! I had a giant smurk on my face as I wondered how the battle was going to go down. I saw Pythor look down at me with a smirk as well. This was going to be good!

_Meanwhile at the Destiny's Bounty!_

(Arua's POV)

I had just woken up. I saw the note next to the bed I was in and tried to find the deck. I was wondering around until I found Lizzie and she ran up to me and hugged me. Why was she hugging me? Was she worried? What was she worried about?

"Oh, Arua! I was so worried! I thought you were hurt! I'm so glad you're not." Well got my answer. I just have one more question.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I slowly shook my head with a confused look on my face. She explained everthing to me. Then I remembered, I remembered how my sister was kidnapped, how I had water spinning around me, and how that white ninja suggested to leave my sister! I was angry at him, but I know thats not the way to go about things. He was only trying to protect the other ninja, Lizzie, and I. I cooled down enough to meet the ninja formally. So Lizzie and I went to the deck.

The ninja were training on the deck, not noticing that I was watching. There was one red ninja, one blue, one black, one white, and one silver. I know I didn't see the silver one when we were being ambushed.

Lizzie anounced that I was awake and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing. I was a little scared about what they would think of me, but since they saved us and all, I thought they were going to be okay with us and how we were.

"This is Arua." I waved shyly at everyone. I've alwys been shy about being around everyone.

"Arua, say 'hi'."

"Hi..." My voice sounded small because I was very shy. Why did I have to be so shy around people who saved me? They were obviously good guys. So, why?

"I want everyone to introduce yourselves." Lizzie was never to shy to get the point out. Nor was she shy to make friends.

"Well, I'm Cole. It's nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I did. I replied with a measly hello. Next was the blue ninja.

"Hi, I'm Jay." I also replied with hello, but it was better. I wasn't so afriad after Cole, so what did I have to loose?

"I'm Zane. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook my hand too. His voice was a little more exited from montone. Next was silver.

"Hello I'm Orion Boreas! The new silver ninja of Air!" He jumped up with exitement. I just giggled at him. He seemed really nice and funny. He had shoulder length, shaggy, white hair with dark red stripe highlights and warm amber colored eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you!" The last ninja I had yet to meet formally was the red one. He had spikey looking brown hair.

"I finally see that your up. I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you Arua." He shook my hand too. I giggled at the joke. Wait? How long was I out?

"How long was I out for?" I was afriad that i had been in a coma for a long time with no way on how to find my sister.

"Chill, it was only a day." I let go of the breath I had been holding. So it's not to late to save my sister! I hope she's okay. The others were looking at me trying to get me out of my trance.

"Something on your mind?" Jay obviously didn't know that my sister had been taken away from me. Zane elbowed him in the side and he yelped, realising what he said.

"Yes, my sister. I wonder where she is and why she was taken by Pythor." I had my head bowed so the others wouldn't see me crying. They could obviously here it in my voice because Lizzie was instantly at my side trying to confort me. It did little to help.

"We'll get you sister back, I promise." Cole came next to me, giving me his word. I looked up to him with a smile on my face. They were going to help me find June! I was going to run up and give them all a hug when Lizzie told me there was two more people I had to meet. She said one was a girl named Nya and the other was an old man who was the brother of Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu. She led me to where Nya was and introduced me to her. She, then, Shoved me towards a room that Sensei Wu was in. Lizzie told me it was for something important. Before I could ask who he was, I was shoved into a room with an old man drinking tea.

"I see you have met all of my students." I didn't know who this guy was, so I had to be careful.

"Y-yes, I have. It is very nice to meet you. I am Arua." She bowed before him showing her respect.

"I am Sensei Wu. I have something very important to tell you. You are the ninja destine to be the Water Ninja." Sensei Wu looked to me with a serious face. I didn't know how to react. I was the Water Ninja? Is that why water was flying around me when I got so angry.

"In order for you to be a ninja, you need to train. And you will train with Lloyd and Orion if you accept my offer."

* * *

Oh no, cliffie! Anyway, this is to make up for being late! And look it has Timberstar's Orion! I don't claim him. Please R&R!


	6. The Trap

Chapter 5: The Trap

(Arua's POV)

After Sensei told me that I was going to be the next ninja I didn't really know what to say. I bowed my head in respect for Sensei. "I accept." This was my chance to find my sister and keep her away from Pythor. That cold blooded reptile was going to pay for taking my sister. My blood was boiling at the thought. After a few minutes, Sensei told me to tell the others of the news. I walked to the deck thinking they were going to be there. They weren't, but I could hear screaming from somewhere else. I walked around trying to get closer to it and I found it, only it was a very dirty room with everybody cramed in it. They were playing video games. I walked into the room and wispered to Lizzie that I chose to be the next ninja. She screamed so loud, I swear she made me deaf. The others looked at us like something was wrong.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Kai got up after he stopped the game.

"Nope, nothings wrong, but Aruas THE NEW NINJA!"

"WHAT? We already have 3 others, we don't need a fourth." I looked down because he said that they didn't need another, so didn't that mean they didn't need me? I think Kai saw me look down in disappointment because he tried to make up for his 'sudden outburst'.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You can still be a ninja." He put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me and I looked to him. He meant what he said and I knew that, so I forgave him.

"Its okay, but I'm supposed to training with Lloyd and Orion, aren't I?" I looked to Lizzie. She nodded in assurance.

"Okay, your first lesson! Combat!"

"Do you have these lessons memorized or something?" I asked why she had these things all jamed inside her head. She didn't tell me, but she told the ninja to help us train. We all went to the deck so that we could have more space to train. Only Cole came with us because he was the only one that was going to teach us.

"Okay, lets get started." Cole said with exitement. Orion and Lloyd also look excited.

"Um... I'm not very good at fighting." I said in a hushed tone. I felt small and weak when I let him know my weakness. I blushed as well. I know he is going to help me.

"It's alright. It takes time to get a good feeling with fighting, especially if you're not good at it. It took a long time for me to get used to it, too." The reassurance helped a lot. It felt better knowing that he had to go through the same thing.

"Ok, lets work with the puching. Lets see what you can do." Lloyd and Orion both got taht down at the start, but I needed help with that. Cole came over to me and helped with with my position. I started to blush. "Try putting more power into it, okay?" I nodded and did as I was told. One more punch, only more power. "That was great! Well done." I did it? Yay! Lloyd and Orion came over to me to congradulate me. The rest of the day we just kept refining our skills in kicking and punching. After training, Zane made diner. It was amazing to say the least! I didn't know he was such a good cook! He made some duck chowder. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. I plopped down on my bed made of blankets and pillows. It took a long time, but I eventually got some sleep. Only, my dreams were nightmares.

I woke up to someone slightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see it was Lizzie. She told me to get dressed and gave me my new ninja suit. It was light blue with silver armor. I smiled, we were going to get my sister back!

During the day the ninja tried to teach me spinjistu, but we didn't have the monistary so we couldn't really. Eventually they came up with a plan. They were going to set up their own training course similar to the one that was at the previous monistary. They had asked Sensei to help. I had many failures, but I got the hang of it. Soon they told me I was ready and that I knew it, I only had to unlock how to use it. They told me that when I'm fighting, I should imagine all the bad guys like they were the training course. It was about 3 pm when I was done with my training, so we had nothing to do. We decided we were going to just talk and get to know each other a bit more.

"So whose gonna be first?" I asked. No one would speak up so Lizzie wold us where she came from and how she got to this point in time.

"Before you found us Arua, June and I were living in a forest. But before that even, I was living on the streets because I left my family. My family didn't have much money at all. Sometimes, when I was still living with them, we wouldn't even be able to eat. So I thought that if I was gone, my family would be able to pay for more things. I was fine on the streets though. I was known for my green thumb and I was able to afford food. One day, I walked into a video store to get my friend a comedy. When I walked to the register, I found Arua and June in tattered clothes. I offered them food and a place to live. A day later, you guys found us." Man does Lizzie talk so much. Everybody else told use their stories and how they became ninjas. So did Orion. He told us he used to live in a village far from Ninjago City, but was kicked out for his talent of bending air because the villagers thought he was a demon. Sensei found him performing at a circus for money to feed his family and saw the air within him.

"What about you? Where did you come from?" Kai pointed to me. That was a very touchy subject.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, if you ever do, you know were to find us." Cole came up and put one of his hands on my shoulder to reassure me. He blushed when he realized that he had his hand on me. I think he just might be falling for me. I smiled to him knowing that I could trust him to be there. I could feel my face getting warm. I think I might be falling for this guy, too.

In the Snake's Base

(June's POV)

"Lets get your revenge on that so-called sister!" I looked up to Pythor with an evil smirk. This was going to be good. I kept replaying the thought of my sister being defeated by me! The battle would be epic! I handed a piece of paper to Pythor when a thought came to my head. What about speech? I need paper to communicate to others. He gave me more paper from that same blue snake. I gave it back to him 'Whose that?' He chuckled.

"Why, thats my top general, Scales of the Hypnobrai." Oh, of course. I felt like laughing at myself. After Pythor, Scales and I went over the plan one more time, we wanted to put it into action. Pythor told me to get dirty so it would seem like I was trying to struggle to get free and showed me the way out of the base. He trusted me enough to not hypnotize me by Scales. Am I glad for that! So onto the plan, when I got to the bottom of the tomb entrance I got a lot of dirt and started rolling in it. I felt stupid. What if my sister found me? I would get in so much trouble! I started the next course of action; trying to find my sister. It took me forever, but I managed to find a large red ship that I recognise. It's the ninja's ship. I tried to took like I had been crying all the way here, then ran up the ramp. I ran up to my sister who had been up on the deck of the ship at the time.

(Arua's POV)

"June!" I ran up to my sister relieved to she her. I asked if she was hurt and she told me she wasn't. That was a relief. I told her to come with me so she could get clean and out of those dirty rags. While we went to my room, the ninja came out.

"Who's that?" Cole pointed to my sister.

"Shes my sister, the girl who was taken by Pythor."

"She was? Do you know where there hideout is?" He shifted the question towards my sister and I told him that she can't talk. He went to grab some paper and a pencil. When he came back he gave it to my sister. She wrote 'I know where it is, but I want to take a shower first.' Cole nodded and left to tell the others. I lead my sister to the bathroom so she could clean herself. When we reached my room I gave her a set of clothing, because I knew she didn't have any. While she was taking her shower, I asked Cole what we were going to do for our next plan of action.

"Cole, what are we going to do about Pythor. He kidnapped my sister, so he could grab any of us at the time being."

"I know. We will go to his base and defeat him before he weven knows were there."

"How?"

"Have you forgotten already? We're ninjas! We can sneak past his guards to get to him." Opps, I forgot. I think I blushed a little because I forgot I was a ninja in front of Cole.

"Well, I gonna get my sister now." I waved to him and left to go to my room.

When I got to my room I saw my sister in my clothes waiting for me. She was wearing some of my light blue clothing. It was a normal tee and cargo pants. She seemed a bit down. I have never seen her like this. She looked distant to everyone.

"Hey, June. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Well do you want to meet the people who we are going to be living with for now on? They offered us to live here." She nodded again and I lead her to the game room where all the boys were.

"Guys, i would like to introduce my little sister." They paused their game and stood up the greet her.

"This is Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Kai, Orion and Jay." I pointed to each of them when I said their names and each gave a nod or hello. My sister gave a weak nod in return while she hid behind me. I looked to her and told her that these poeple were ok to trust.

"Now, June. I need you to tell me where Pythor's base is." She nodded again.

"We'll let you lead, but lets get some sleep for tomorrow okay." She went to my room to get her bed set up. I told Cole that June will show us the way to Pythor's base and that I wanted them to protect her no matter what happens.

(June's POV)

I went ot my sister's room while I was thinking about what how their reaction was going to be when they found out I was going to double-cross them. I looked for some pillows and blankets to make my bed with. I couldn't wait for the surprise trap! I fixed my bed so that the blankets were on the floor and some some pillows under them. I also had a pillow to put my head on. I decided to go to sleep after I made my bed.

(No POV)

The next morning all of the ninja woke up, including Orion, Lizzie and Arua. Cole asked June to lead them to Pythor's base first thing in the morning. After they got ready Kai thought that Arua and Lizzie would need a weapon of some sort, so he made some katanas for Arua and an axe for Lizzie. They both graciously took the weapons and thanked him for them. Orion always had his weapon with him. It was a spiked chain that could turn into a staff. When everybody was ready, June lead the way to Pythor's base. They were all wearing their ninja outfits, Arua with her light blue outfit, Lizzie with her brown and green ninja suit and Orion with his silver and purple ninja outfit.

When they got to the entrance of the cave-base, Arua told June to go back to the ship so that she wouldn't get hurt. June thought she meant so that she couldn't have any of the action. When June went around a corner where the ninja couldn't see and found the secret passage to Pythor's base. She wanted to see this for herself. She wanted to see her sister suffer.

The ninja went into the base entrace.

"Stick to the shadows." Cole wispered. The group did as they were told by Cole until they reached the inner part of the base. There was thousands of serpentine in it. Col knew they were outnumbered.

"We're outnumbered, we have to wait till they leave to make our strike." So they stuck to their spots in the shadows waiting for their opportunity.

* * *

I made the training part a little more descriptive so please read!


	7. The End

I am so sorry for such the long wait. I've been busy and lazy. I was busy moving and stuff. So here's the end. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6: The End

(No POV)

Arua the the gang waited for their moment to strike. To finally stop Pythor from getting the 4 silver fang blades. Soon, about an hour later, more than enough snakes were gone for their attack.

"Lets get in and out." Cole whispered. Everyone nodded their heads for approval. They stuck to the shadows to avoid being seen. When they got close to the bottom of the ramp-like-thing, they stopped to scout for more serpetine. There was none. The team made their way down the rest of the structure. When they would encounter a few serpentine, they silently took them out.

(Arua's POV)

I saw my sister in plain sight. Wasn't she supposed to be back at the ship? She gave me a hand signal to come closer. She showed me a piece of paper that said she was going to help us defeat the serpentine no matter how much I told her that I wouldn't let her. She lead us to a room to secure for the time being when bars came down right where the entrance was.

"Why? Why would you do this!?" I could feel my face become wet with tears. My sister simply ingored me and turned to leave. I sank to my knees and bowed my head in defeat with hot tears falling down my cheeks rapidly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I assumed it was Cole. I didn't bother to look up. Soon we were lead into a cell that was deeper inside the cave the serpentine called a base. I was the last to be shoved into it. I fell, scraping my knees a little. Cole and Lizzie ran up to me helping me up. Everyone else just gave glares to Pythor and Scales. We were in that same cell for about 3 days. During those 3 days, all of us just sat there playing games or meditating. I know Zane and Orion were meditating; Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Lizzie were playing a game made of things that they had on their person and Kai was searching for a way out. He failed every time he tried. I saw a shadow at the barred door. I didn't bother to look up, I knew who it was. Pythor.

The person knocked a few times on the bars. Probably to gain my attention. I didn't give any sign that I was going to react. Why didn't he speak rather than knocking? Cole came up to me and told me that it was my sister. I looked up and waited for her to respond. I saw her write something on her piece of paper. Knowing that I wouldn't get up, she handed it to Cole and he gave it to me.

I read 'I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice.' I looked up and saw a sad-ish look on her face. What did she mean by that? I handed it back to Cole who, in turn, handed it to June. She must've saw the look on my face because she started writing again.

It said 'Don't you understand!?' I shook my head and she literally face-palmed herself. She wrote on the paper furiously and handed it back to me. It had a few tears from the angry writing.

It said 'Are you serious!? You don't understand!? You kept me away from mother and father for no REASON! Why do you have to be so mean to me? You even yelled at me for getting dirty! You are not my sister anymore!' I could feel more tears sliding as I read that last few sentances. How could she think that I actually took her away from our parents for no reason? She left in anger. I could tell that Pythor has filled my sisters mind with terrible lies. Cole came over to sit by me and put his arm around me. I know he was trying to comfort me and I leaned into him, crying a bit more. We waited for another day, just for my sister. When she came to our cell nearly everbody was asleep. Only Cole, Lizzie and I were awake. I ran up to the door of the cell we were stuck in. I thought that maybe I could get through to her and let her see the light.

"June, you know I would never hurt you, let alone for no reason." She had a remorseful look on her face as if telling me that she knew she did wrong. She knew I would never do that even if it was for my gain. She sighed and unlocked the door. We went to wake up the others. They all got ready to leave. It had been a very bad night already. Surprisingly we got our weapons and made it out of the snakes base without being detected, but then again June showed us they way.

At the Ship:

I plopped on my bed in my room that was just across the boy's room. To say I was exuasted was an understatement. My sister plopped right beside me. Someone knocked on the door shortly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Its Cole." I blushed. I did kinda have a crush on him I guess.

"Come in!" I yelled from my spot. The door opened a little after I let him in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and my sister left to play pranks on Kai with Lloyd and Lizzie.

"Yes of course. What is it?" I asked. He started to bush and rub the back of head.

"Well I was... uh, wondering i-if you would... go on a date with me." My heart raced so fast that I could hardly believe I could still live. He asked me out? I smile came to my lips.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

Where would this go? I don't know, but you can find out when I stop being LAZY! XD


End file.
